Stopped
by Esthellar
Summary: "A vida é uma eterna pregadora de peças, que esporadicamente resolve destinar duas almas a se encontrarem. Quantas vezes você já passou pelo amor de sua vida, sem nem ao menos saber?" AU; Songfic Gruvia; ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **_"Fairy Tail"_ não me pertence e sim a Hiro Mashima.

**AVISO: **Fanfic postada também no Nyah, sob a conta _Esthellar_.

**Música usada: **"Trust me" - The Fray

* * *

_Quantas vezes você já passou pelo amor de sua vida, sem nem ao menos saber?_

* * *

A escada rangeu. Os pés cobertos pelos _scarpins _negros desceram-na com extrema velocidade, fugindo. Fugindo de tudo o que aquele apartamento trazia, das lembranças, das palavras, da angústia. As lágrimas corriam em demasia pelo rosto alvo e por mais que ela tentasse enxugá-lo, o pranto não cessava.

Chegou à garagem e procurou com uma das mãos a chave do carro. Estava tremendo. Por fim a encontrou e com muito esforço conseguiu colocá-la na fechadura, abrindo assim, a porta do veículo.

Entrou. E ao sentir-se naquele ambiente quente e aconchegante, o choro tornou-se mais intenso.

Como ele podia fazer isso com ela? Como ele podia simplesmente terminar com ela daquele jeito?

"_Eu cansei de você."_ aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua mente, mais uma vez.

Cinco anos jogados fora. Cinco anos de amor, de pura entrega, de abrir mão das coisas por causa dele. E era assim que Bora a despachava, como se ela fosse um presente indesejado.

"Juvia é tão estúpida!" praguejou a si mesma, inclinando a cabeça para trás e deixando que as lágrimas corressem livremente por suas bochechas rosadas, molhando os longos cabelos azuis.

Respirou pesadamente. Precisava sair dali, sair daquele lugar que lhe trazia tantas memórias doloridas. Ligou o carro e partiu, sem rumo, para sabe lá onde.

* * *

_Procurando por algo que eu nunca tenha visto_

_Sozinho e entre_

_O lugar do qual vim e o lugar no qual estou_

_Uma cidade que eu nunca estive_

* * *

O volante estremeceu. O soco que o homem lhe havia dado expressava toda a raiva que este sentia, naquele momento.

"Promovido?!" murmurou incrédulo.

Ele que havia dado tudo de si naquela empresa, ele que havia feito os melhores projetos e dado as melhores ideias, ele que havia passado noites acordado para suprir as necessidades dos superiores e... Lyon havia sido promovido?

O rosto sorridente do colega de trabalho não saía de sua cabeça. Aquela petulância, aquela soberba, aquela felicidade radiante que contagiaria qualquer um... Menos a ele.

Gray passou a mãos por entre os cabelos negros, irritado.

Há quantos anos trabalhava naquela agência publicitária? Nem ele lembrava-se mais. Havia praticamente a fundado e dado todo o seu suor pelo crescimento da empresa.

Talvez tivesse perdido tempo? Talvez tivesse desperdiçado anos de seus preciosos vinte e seis? Sim, talvez. Mas ele não se daria por vencido, não daquela maneira. Por mais que estivesse com raiva, não iria a nenhum outro lugar. Gostava de trabalhar lá e não seria por um motivo desses que desistiria.

Ou então, não deveria ser chamado pelo nome de Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

_Encontrei um amigo ou devo dizer um inimigo?_

_Disse apenas algumas coisas que você precisa saber  
_

* * *

Juvia dirigiu pelas ruas, agora úmidas pela chuva que começara a cair, sem destino. Não sabia para onde estava indo, contanto que fosse bem longe de onde o ex-namorado pudesse estar.

No caminho, pensou em todos os momentos que ambos passaram juntos. Tantas felicidades... E de uma hora para outra, tudo estava acabado.

Olhou para o anel de prata que reluzia na mão direita e num movimento rápido, arrancou-lhe e jogou pela janela do carro.

Será que, quando ele lhe dera aquele anel, ainda a amava? Ou o havia feito por simples e pura obrigação? O pranto veio com ainda mais força ao pensar nisso.

O passado... O tempo... Tudo, tudo isso poderia ser destruidor.

Quando entrou numa rua, percebeu que o trânsito estava parado. E não soube ao certo se deveria ficar irritada com tal acontecimento ou se deveria agradecer por poder chorar em paz, por algum tempo.

* * *

_Se eu disser quem eu conheço, isso apenas vai mostrar_

_Que você precisa de mim menos do que eu preciso de você_

* * *

Quando Gray virou a esquina, viu os vários carros parados, um atrás do outro, presos num engarrafamento que parecia não ter fim.

"Só me faltava essa..." ele disse, não querendo acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Como se já não bastasse todos os problemas daquele dia, ainda teria que enfrentar o maldito trânsito?

Teve vontade de sair socando qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance e realmente quase o fez, mas desistiu ao ver que não havia nada que poderia servir de seu saco de pancadas. O volante poderia fazer esse trabalho, mas o barulho da buzina irritaria até mesmo ele.

Respirou fundo. E se contasse até mil? Tentou. Não deu certo. Então, simplesmente apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços e fechou os olhos.

Demoraria muito para aquele dia acabar?

Com mais um suspiro, levantou a mirada e olhou para o lado. Carros, carros e mais carros. Buzinas, pessoas reclamando, alguns saindo de seus veículos, irritados.

Olhou para o outro lado. Então, viu algo que não esperava naquele dia tão cinzento. Um montinho de cabelos azuis jogados sobre o volante do veículo que jazia ao lado do seu.

Quem, em sã consciência, pintaria os cabelos de azul?

Ficou olhando para aquela pessoa, ali, curvada sobre os próprios braços, o rosto até então desconhecido e notou que, de vez em quando, seu corpo se contraía. Parecia um soluço. Estaria chorando?

* * *

_Veja por mim, nós não temos simpatia_

_Você pode confiar em mim, confiar em ninguém_

_Mas eu disse: você e eu não temos honestidade_

_As coisas que nós não queremos falar_

* * *

Ela arfou, cansada de chorar. Olhou para as coxas pálidas e pôde ver inúmeros pingos ali, eram suas lágrimas.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou para frente. Nenhum sinal de que o trânsito iria andar.

Então sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se algo tivesse queimando do seu lado esquerdo. E quando virou o rosto para olhar, uma coisa aconteceu.

Ela se perdeu nos olhos de alguém que nunca tinha visto na vida.

* * *

_Eu tentarei sair, mas eu nunca irei_

_**O **__**tráfego **__**está perfeitamente parado...**_

* * *

Quando Gray viu aquele rosto mover-se em sua direção, seu coração parou de bater por alguns milésimos de segundo.

Aquela face pálida como uma porcelana, mas ao mesmo tempo trazendo as bochechas e o nariz pincelados de um rubor muito vivo. Os lábios, também rosados, entreabertos, eram tão bem delineados, como se pedissem por um beijo a qualquer momento. E os olhos... Ah, os olhos eram de um azul tão profundo quanto o mar, adornados por longos cílios muito pretos. Eram olhos oblíquos, secretos, felinos. E pareciam emaranhar toda a sua beleza ao redor dele, prendendo-o naquela eterna mirada.

E naquele momento, Gray pensou que, qualquer pessoa em sã consciência e que possuísse tais olhos, deveria pintar o cabelo de azul. Porque ele nunca tinha visto uma mescla de tons tão bela em sua vida.

E Juvia, por sua vez, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele homem, que parecia tão próximo a ela. Ela quase podia sentir sua respiração quente, quase podia sentir seu tato, quase podia _senti-lo_.

Não existia mais Bora, nem aliança, nem coração partido. As lágrimas há muito haviam secado, porque já não tinha porque chorar. Estava absorta demais naquelas duas hematitas que a encaravam, como se fossem devorá-la. Absorta demais naqueles cabelos tão negros quanto madrugada, bagunçados, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. E ela pôde ver, mesmo que o próprio homem talvez não tivesse percebido tal feito, ele dizer um "Não chore".

Ela desejou, por um segundo, cravar seus pálidos dedos naqueles cabelos, permitir que estes fossem enredados, presos, permitir que o contraste entre o preto e o branco fosse feito. Quis tomá-lo de assalto, abraçá-lo, e olhar mais de perto aquele rosto pardo, os olhos dissimulados, o nariz afilado e os lábios como se ela pudesse beijar a qualquer hora do dia.

E naquele momento, naquele segundo, ou minuto, ou hora, ou eternidade, o mundo parou para eles. Porque o mundo sempre para quando dois corpos, tão desconhecidamente conhecidos, se encontram pela primeira vez.

* * *

_Estamos apenas nos revezando_

_Segurando este mundo_

_É como sempre foi_

_Quando for mais velho, você entenderá._

* * *

Então, uma buzina estridente soou. O transe se quebrara e ambos pularam em seus respectivos bancos, alarmados. Ficaram daquele jeito por quanto tempo?

Gray ajeitou-se dentro do carro, sem tirar os olhos daquela mulher. Qual seria seu nome? Quantos anos ela tinha? O que fazia da vida? Juvia fazia-se as mesmas perguntas.

A pessoa atrás dele continuou a buzinar, o trânsito finalmente tinha voltado a andar. Mas, pela primeira vez, o moreno não havia gostado disso.

Lançou uma última mirada àquela mulher, àqueles olhos, àquela Juvia, que ele jamais veria novamente. Lançou uma última mirada e desejou não ser mais ele e sim alguém que a conhecia, alguém que estaria ao lado dela todos os dias.

E ela desejou o mesmo.

Deu partida e os olhos azuis foram seguindo o veículo prata, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E sorriu, o coração repleto de um sentimento quente e gostoso, o choro de outrora, esquecido.

Seguiu seu rumo também e quando olhou para o céu, percebeu que já não chovia, o dia estava claro novamente.

* * *

_E então de novo talvez você não vá..._

* * *

Na metade daquele caminho para lugar nenhum, o celular de Juvia tocou. Parou o carro no acostamento, ainda sem conseguir tirar da cabeça aqueles olhos tão negros em que havia se perdido minutos atrás.

Olhou para a tela do aparelho e viu piscando raivosamente o nome _Gajeel-kun_. Atendeu.

"Alô..."

"Alô? Alô? É isso que você me diz? Onde está você, mulher?" ele perguntou, a voz rouca praticamente gritando do outro lado. Juvia sorriu.

"Estou na rua." respondeu a mulher e não poderia dizer com exatidão onde estava, porque, àquela altura, nem ela sabia. E agora, parando para pensar, não poderia voltar para casa, não a mesma casa em que Bora morava. Até que ele fosse embora, uma vez que o apartamento era seu, Juvia teria que arrumar um lugar para ficar e só conseguia pensar na casa de Gajeel, seu melhor amigo. Mas isso já era outra história.

"Ah, que gracinha!" ele disse irônico. "Você fica aí passeando pela cidade e me deixa aqui, segurando as pontas desse maldito restaurante. Mas que bela sócia eu fui arrumar!" o homem esbravejou e ela abafou uma risada. Era incrível como ele conseguia fazê-la rir com suas reclamações e resmungos.

Depois de algum tempo de falatório unilateral, ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Ei, mulher, você está aí ainda?"

"Sim, Juvia está." ela respondeu.

"Olha só, lembra que você me falou sobre fazer uma propaganda para o restaurante?" Juvia murmurou que sim. Ele prosseguiu. "Então, eu liguei para umas agências de publicidade e achei uma que não me pareceu cheia de fru-fru e essas baboseiras todas. Falei com uma mulher e ela me disse para ir lá amanhã, falar com um tal de... De... Como diabos era o nome dele mesmo?" ele pareceu procurar por algo, do outro lado da linha, e segundos depois voltou a falar. "_Gray Fullboster_. Ou _Fullbuster_. _Full_ alguma coisa, sei lá."

"Ah sim, Juvia irá até lá amanhã."

"Tá. Agora vê se vem para cá, porque essa joça não funciona sem você aqui!"

Gajeel bobo, não sabia nem como elogiá-la.

"Tudo bem, me espere, chego em alguns minutos." ela respondeu e depois da despedida, desligou o celular e voltou a dirigir, dessa vez, rumo ao restaurante do qual era dona.

"Gray Fullbuster..." murmurou. E ela olhou novamente para o céu, notando o belíssimo arco-íris que se formara. Sorriu. "Gray é um bom nome."

Então o carro azul-marinho sumiu na amplitude daquela estrada, levando-a de volta à realidade. E ela, assim como Gray, não sabia, mas naquele fatídico dia, havia passado pelo amor de sua vida, num trânsito congestionado. E passaria, quem sabe, _muitas outras vezes mais._

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Então gente, é isso! Ah, estou tão feliz que eu consegui terminar essa one-shot (eu geralmente perco a inspiração no meio da história e acabo droppando T_T).

A inspiração dessa songfic foi primeiramente a música e depois esse texto (que eu acabei lendo quando estava sem inspiração para começar uma redação do colégio) palavrasimoraes. blogspot. com. br/2010/05/um-breve-exemplo-de-texto-ficcional. html - É um conto muito bom, embora a minha história não chegue nem aos pés dele.

Enfim, acho que é isso. Ah, quero dedicar essa songfic a todas do ONS, que aturam minhas loucuras todos os dias

E... GRUVIA 4EVER! :3


End file.
